


Betrayed

by DarastrixKadalka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betrayal, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarastrixKadalka/pseuds/DarastrixKadalka
Summary: I betrayed him. I told them where we were, and I drove the dagger straight into his heart. He's my heart, I just wish I would have told him.





	1. Prologue

I don’t know what bothered me more, the fact that my job was to protect him, and made sure he got to his bride to be? Or the fact that I failed horribly at both of those jobs? Shaking my head, I traced the letters of the names of my friends, only to chuckle sarcastically. How is it that I’m the only one that survived the war? How is it that they were now at peace while I settled under the regime of the empire? Was this my punishment for failing my missions? No one knew the answer. Getting my helmet and placing it back on my head as I slowly answered the call of my new boss. Tracing the letters once more, I sighed. What would he rather have me do? Stay alive and suffer through this life alone? Or would he rather I take the sword of his, and ended it the way I’ve thought about. Not even my sister could snap me out of this hell of a life. No. That wasn’t exactly true. She’s the only reason I didn’t bite the blade. Only she knew how I truly felt. I remembered when she found out how I truly felt for the male. It was annoying as fuck, she wouldn’t stop bugging me to tell him how I felt when we were younger, but I kept telling her it wasn’t as easy as she claimed it was. That was before I found out about the pre-engagement. When that day came around, I looked at my sister and I could remember the look of pity on her face, the glass shattering that was my heart, and finally, I remembered the look of fear on her face when I snapped at her, and made her swear to me that she’d never tell him. No matter what. She asked me later in life why I agreed to be his bodyguard, my response was simple.

“I loved him Iris…I have to protect him.”

Standing up fully as my phone rang in my pocket. Pulling it out, I looked down to find a text from Iris, telling me that we needed to talk. In all honesty, I’ve been avoiding her. She didn’t know what I did to save her, and with all hope, it was going to stay that way. I texted her, telling her I was busy. Not really wanting to leave, I traced the names once more before slipping behind the wheel of the car, _his_ car, the Regalia. There were so many memories, too many damn memories. Just the four of us, Ignis, with his proper attire, Prompto, and his stupid little camera, always snapping photos. That fucker. I felt my fingers clench into a hard fist as I thought of the last one, the young king. The heir to a lot more than just a country. Noctis. I could hear his voice in my head telling me that everything was okay. 

I could hear him being a brat when he wanted to get into some trouble. Worst of all, I could hear the wretched screams that came from deep inside his chest as I drove the last dagger into his chest. Straight into the heart. The heart that I’ve cherished secretly for years. I felt my fingers tighten against the material of the steering wheel, almost snapping the thing. Releasing my grip, I pulled over. I had to take care of the Regalia, with Cindy and Cid dead, there was no one else that was trusted to take care of the precious car. I smiled at the current memory that played in my head, the memory when I suggested we find somewhere closer to get the Regalia taken care of, Prompto, Iggy and Noct cried out their displeasure. I could still hear the laugh that fell from my lips as I held my hands up in defense. Gods, I missed all those fuckers. Sometimes I wondered why I survived that last battle, why he hesitated in killing me when he had the chance too. Why I couldn’t have trusted him and told him what was going on? I already knew the answer to that question. I was stupid in thinking that he wouldn’t be able to do anything. I guess, in the end, I was proven right. Sitting back in the leather seat, I arched my neck and screamed into the starry sky. This wasn’t supposed to be the fate of the world. 

“This was not supposed to be the end…”

After the air left my lungs and my throat burned, I slammed my head into the steering wheel and muttered once again.

“This was not supposed to be the end…I was supposed to save him…”


	2. Savin' Me

“What the hell were you thinking?” Noctis growled at me before shoving a glass bottle at me. I scowled at him, really? He was going to ask me that question? Now of all fucking times? 

“I was thinking of saving your hide, your _highness_.” I know I said the last word with more bitterness than intended considering he was only looking out for me. I groaned at the slap he gave to my open wound.

“I didn’t ask to be saved you bastard, I could have taken him out.” He snapped as he stalked off out of the door. I went to get up to follow the kid but Ignis stopped me by pressing on my shoulder. Adjusting his glasses, he motioned to Prompto to go follow the prince. Leaning back down slowly, I groaned as I grabbed the bottle and opened the cap and slowly sipped on the icy liquid. Cringing, I looked at Ignis.“I just don’t get it Iggy,” I whispered to the Prince’s butler. I hoped he had more insight on the Prince’s thoughts, and by the look on his face, he did. “What’s up Ignis?” I asked. He just shook his head, mother fucker.

“He’s just worried about you Gladio, that’s all.” The British voice said before the male stood up. “Now finish that and let it heal your wound before he gets back.” He said before he walked out as well. I chugged the rest of the liquid down my throat before shuddering and laying back. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds around me, it seemed like the three were discussing the sleeping arrangements.

“Noctis, you’re the only one whose able to sleep in the same bed as him. You’re skinnier than the rest of us.” I heard Ignis tell Noct. I didn’t know whether to feel pissed or hurt that Ignis had to talk him into laying with me. It wasn’t like I enjoyed sleeping next to him anyway. It wasn’t comfortable blue balling it until I got into a shower, or we hit a town that was safe for me to leave my charge. It wasn’t like I didn’t trust Prompto, or Specs to keep Noctis alive, I just felt better knowing I was there.

I closed my eyes to feign sleep, the Gods know I’ve done it for years now, as I heard footsteps coming towards our room. First there was a bed bounce, then a scold, last was the door slam. The latter had me flinch, I didn’t know what made him so mad, to begin with. Was it the fact that I got hurt? Or that I was doing my job? Or that he couldn’t make the final kill. Gritting my teeth, I felt the bed dip and the covers pulled down from my body. Blinking, I turned my head to find the prince staring down at me.

“What?” I asked.

He just shook his head, but his black eyes kept staring down at me, making my heart beat so hard in my chest. I could tell he wanted to say something, but thought better of it, which pissed me off. He moved away and turned his back on me. Growling, I grabbed his shoulder and forced him on his back, looking down into his eyes. “What is it Noct?” I asked him. He parted his lips to say something when we heard a camera flash. Glaring, I looked up to see Prompto taking our picture. Perfect. Just. Fuckin. Perfect. I grabbed a pillow and threw it hard at the camera boy. Noctis pushed me away and stood up.

“I need to use the bathroom.” He muttered before walking into the other room. Never once in my life, did I want to beat someone, more than I wanted to beat Prompto into a wall. Getting up, I left the room. Not really wanting to tell anyone where I was going. And I didn’t. I had my phone if they needed me.

I needed to think, in many ways. We were going to Altissia, to drop off the prince so he can tie the not to Lunafreya. The oracle. I honestly didn’t want to go, I didn’t want him to go either, however it wasn’t my call. Rolling my shoulders I stalked out of the hotel room, out of the hallway to the front desk. From there, I stalked through the gravel and walked straight towards our home. The Regalia. This car was our haven, just the four of us. Groaning I slid in the back seat and stretched out as far as my big body would allow, and slid my eyes closed. I had to sleep, tomorrow was the other half of our journey.

_Panting, those slim hands moved up my forearms as my body continued to sleep on. Shivering I moved to pull up my jacket over the breezed spot. However, that flimsy material was useless considering I left it back in the motel room. Fuck. Opening my eyes, I found a pair of black staring down at me. Swallowing, I went to say something, but he shook his head. His fingers lifted my shirt higher, and I found myself shivering for a whole other reason. Swallowing once more, I lifted my fingers to rest on the boy’s shoulders. This was wrong, so very wrong, however I didn’t care. I needed this. I wanted this._

He bent down, I lifted to kiss his lips but he bypassed my own mouth and went straight to my ear and began to suck on the lobe. Teasing the flesh with his teeth and tongue, his fingers slid over my stomach, making the muscles clench tightly. Oh fuck. If he kept this up, I would be coming like I was a teenager who had his first wet dream. I slid my hands down his chest to his belly, and down a little lower. A soft gasp made it’s way into my ear before the words did.

“Wake up Gladio, it’s time to move on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys who all Kudo'ed the story. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it; Enjoy this chapter, The plot bunnies wouldn't let me start this chapter the way I wanted to. Instead, it had me start when the King was still alive, for an awkward scene that will come up soon. well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment and let me know what you guys think.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sat back in the seat of the Regalia as it was parked at one of the old camp grounds we used to go to when we were traveling. The road to ‘marriage’ came quickly, quicker than I wanted to. Rubbing my eyes, I thought back to the day after that night. The day after that injury that I had taken from saving him. I still didn’t know what made him flip the fuck out that night. However, the next night puzzled me even more. My heart broke at the look of his face; however, my body sang for days afterwards even though the reason behind it, was fucked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's a short chapter, hope you guys will forgive me for it. However, it's detailed, or so I hope, hope you guys enjoy it!

_Present._

I sat back in the seat of the Regalia as it was parked at one of the old campgrounds we used to go to when we were traveling. The road to ‘marriage’ came quickly, quicker than I wanted to. Rubbing my eyes, I thought back to the day after that night. The day after that injury that I had taken from saving him. I still didn’t know what made him flip the fuck out that night. However, the next night puzzled me even more. My heart broke at the look of his face; however, my body sang for days afterward even though the reason behind it, was fucked.

Noct had lost everything. Who was I to make things worse? I was no one. At that time, I was a guardian and a friend. If I knew back then, what I knew now, I would have told Noct about what was going on with Iris, and the threat that was made against her, and the proof they had. I also would have told him how I felt. The crush I harbored since we were boys. 

I tried my hardest to keep my emotions at bay as I gripped the wheel tighter. I thought of the night that we slept together for the first time. I remembered the touch, the kiss, the sliding of our bodies. My heart pounded in my chest, my blood rushed down south. Even just thinking about it, I could feel his touch against my body. His lips down on mine. It drove me mad, so I used that moment. That one moment to show him exactly how I felt. However…he never understood my eagerness. Maybe I showed him wrong. Maybe…no. I did it right. However, that wasn’t our last go around either. I regretted what I had done, but it didn’t seem like Noctis cared. 

He had a gentle heart, that prince. He’d forgive anyone he could, he always saw the good in people. Well, before his dad died. After that, he only forgave those who were close to him. I knew after what I had done to him the first time, after his dad died and before I found out that Iris was alive in Lestallum. I cringed at the memory of finding out she was alive, and we went to see her. That’s when Noct’s world lightened up, and mine crashed. As much as I loved my sister, I wished she would haven't told him that Luna was alive. I was glad she was, don’t get me wrong. However, that was the first time Noct showed guilt towards what we’ve done the first time, and avoided me until I cornered him. I tried to get him to tell me what was going on, but he wouldn’t. He kept saying I wouldn’t understand. Understand my ass. I knew better than anyone else. I didn’t push him yet though, not yet. It wasn’t until later when I realized why he regretted what happened, and I honestly didn’t know whether to be thrilled, or sad.


	4. First

First

I woke up, automatically knowing that the world had shifted. I just didn’t know how tragic it would become. The buzzing next to the nightstand is what first aroused me to awake. The next was the urgent text from Ignis that I had that was to go to Noctis. I texted back asking if he was alright, but I got nothing back. I practically ran out of the room just to find out he was still sleeping from Prompto. I told Iggy the same thing and went back to get dressed and went to the large window that looked out into the city we were staying at. Even I had to admit, Galdin Quay was a fucking gorgeous city. Leaning against the window I seen our own sleeping beauty rising from his sleep. I almost made a joke about it until the door opened, and Ignis came in somberly. He held a newspaper in his hand, and by the look on his face, I knew it wasn’t good. Fuck.

“Ignis what is it?” Noctis asked. 

He shook his head, trying to figure out how to approach what was told in the papers. There was no way we could keep this away from our prince. However, I understood Ignis’ hesitation, we didn’t want to be the first to tell him. However, it was better than him reading the scum that most of the slime journalists write. I inhaled through my nose and closed my eyes as I heard the mumbled words of Ignis, and the loud scream of Noctis. All I could do was think of my sister, and where she would be at a time like this. 

“Noctis, stop.” I said as I heard him rushing to the door. “There is nothing we can do. We need to leave here however, and figure out our next move.” I said. I still haven’t opened my eyes when he came over and slammed his fists in my chest.

“No! we need to go back to Insomnia! My dad!” He cried out. I grabbed his wrists, ignoring the slight bit of warmth I felt at the touch of our skin.

“It’s too dangerous.” I growled.

It wasn’t until later that day when we found out how dangerous it really was. Every news station played the news about the King being dead, Luna being dead, as well as him. I could feel him next to me tensing, his fingers grasped my thigh and squeezed it so hard, I could almost feel the blood rushing through my veins. All I could do was and stroke his wrist with my thumb, trying to calm him down. How it was working, I didn’t know. The pain in my thigh wouldn’t ease and I knew if I looked at him, I’d think of Iris. I was afraid to message her, I prayed to the Gods that she was safe, but honestly, I didn’t know whether if I had the faith in them at the current moment, because of what my King was going through with the loss of his family. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before laying back and resting my head on my arm. I needed to sleep, I needed to escape my head even if it was for the night. Hell, even for the slim few hours of the dim light.

It was sunset when I felt a nudge to my side. It was Noctis, he slowly crawled on my lap, his head resting on my shoulder. I froze. What the fuck was I supposed to do? My first thought was that I was going to _kill_ Specs, my second thought was to push him away. However, one small little shake of his shoulders, I realized that he needed someone. He was breaking apart, and he didn’t want Prompto, or Ignis to see him like this. I honestly felt flattered. However, I wasn’t going to admit this to anyone.

Inhaling, I held him close to my chest, wrapping my thick, tattooed arms around him protectively. Putting my head-on top of his, I couldn’t stop myself from inhaling his scent. What seemed like hours, but it must’ve been about five minutes, I heard him finally calm down.

“Why did it have to be them Gladio...why Luna and the king?” I heard him ask. Honestly, I didn’t know.

“It was just meant to be Prince…” I whispered softly. 

I could tell he didn’t like my answer, but it was the only thing I could give him. We stayed in that position for about another hour or two, specs came down to see what was going on. Noctis fell asleep in my arms, I shook my head to signal that it wasn’t good, and that I wasn’t going to divulge. Ignis nodded slowly and opened the door for me so I could get out. I looked over to Ignis, “I’ll share with him tonight. However, if you don’t mind, I’m going to keep him in a separate room.” Before Ignis could respond, “Specs, I can take care of him on my own just for a night, and I know we don’t have the gil to spare, but Noctis isn’t going to want everyone to see him freak out if he’s going to.” Secretly, I didn’t want anyone to see me relish in the idea of holding him close to me.

“Alright Gladio, however, let’s just get a one bed room for you two. You stay with him, we clear?” That answer shocked the fuck out of me, I had to mentally shake myself from reacting it to it.

“Yes.”

Walking up the steps to the hotel, I unlocked the door that was right next to Prompto and Iggy, and laid the sleeping bundle in my arms down on the soft bed. Slowly undressing him, I kept on his boxers and shirt, so he wouldn’t wake up embarrassed. I reached my hands over my head and pulled the back of my shirt up and stripped it off my body, I took one last glance at the prince before walking into the shower. I kept the bathroom door open to hear outside. Scrubbing my face with my left hand, I used the right to turn the water on, before turning the shower on. Stripping the rest of my clothes, I stepped into the steaming water, moaning softly at the pelting spears that dug right into the sore spots on my back and my neck. I leaned my head forehead, resting it on my hand as my eyes slid closed. Honestly, I was beginning to regret telling Ignis that I’d watch Noctis, I swear I was fucking masochist for doing this shit to myself.

Muttering to myself, calling myself an idiot, I scrubbed the day’s harshness away, letting the water fall down the drain. Closing my eyes I leaned against the wall, a pair of haunted eyes stared back at me. I hated that look on his face, but I knew…there was nothing I could do to ease his pain. Nothing he’d accept anyway. Shaking my head at the thought, I turned the water off and grabbed the towel that I hung up on the rail that on the shower door. I dried my hair before wrapping the towel around my waist to grab my sleeping gear from my bag. Expecting Noctis to be asleep, I couldn’t tell anyone how shocked I was when I found him by the window, staring out, a lone tear slid down his cheek. I tried to move as quietly as I could before he turned his head towards me. Those same eyes that haunted my dream, haunted me now.

“How…” he asked, and somehow, I knew what he was going to ask me.

“You and Iris.” I shrugged, “The Amintica family has been the bodyguards of the kings for decades.” I said the words, I knew I’d have to repeat later, when I’m trying to convince the stubborn son-of-a-bitch to let me protect him, and take another wound for him. Shaking my head, “What are you doing up anyway?” I asked him.

“I couldn’t sleep…” I knew there was more than what he was telling me, but for now I’d let it go. Walking over to him, I stood behind, crossing my arms over my chest. It took me a minute to process the quickness of his movement and what he was doing next. 

He spun around and stood on his tiptoes and slipped his arms around my head and pulled me down to a kiss. Oh fuck. Oh. Fuck. Oh fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Final Fantastay fic. Critiques are welcome!


End file.
